villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Baby
Time Baby is an anti-villain from Gravity Falls from the future. Time Baby holds despotic rule over the world in the future. He is giant baby who rivals with the series' main antagonist, Bill Cipher. Personality Time Baby may be a tyrant, but every action he performs is to protect the space-time continuum and the universe. Despite vaporizing audience members for speaking out after he calls for silence, he is honorable in nature, as he grants a time wish to those who achieve victory in Globnar. He also despises Bill Cipher for his lack of concern over natural laws and rules, as shown when he coldly warns Bill that his rift would result the destruction of all existence if it continues. The Time Travelers Pig Time Baby makes his first appearance in the episode The Time Travelers Pig. In this episode, Dipped and Mabel go into the future and see Time Baby destroying the world while time cops try to kill him. Time Baby is seen at the end of the episode where he sends Blendin Blandin to prison for not destroying the ones who caused a time paradox (Dipper and Mabel) and fires Blendin from his job. Blendin's Game Time Baby makes his second appearance in the episode Blendins game. When Blendin declares "Globnar" on Dipper and Mabel. Time Baby tells Diper and Mabel the rules of Globnar. He states that if Dipper and Mabel beat Blendin at Globnar, they will receive a time wish which can grant anything you wish for. Once Dipper and Mabel defeat Blendin at Globnar, they tell Time Baby that the time wish is not for them. Time Baby gets confused until Dipper and Mabel tell Time Baby that they will give the time wish to their friend Soos. Weirdmageddon Part 1 Time Baby makes his final appearance in the episode Weirdmageddon Part 1, where he is outraged to hear that Bill used Blendin's body to start Weirdmageddon. Deciding to take action, Time Baby and his Time Police arrive to the Fearamid, where he warns Bill that if he keeps his chaos going, it will destroy the fabric of all existence. Time Baby angrily tells Bill to surrender himself or face his tantrum, but Bill feigns fear and suddenly and immediately destroys Time Baby and the Time Police with an energy blast from his finger, much to Blendin's horror. At the end of the episode, the code when deciphered says "IT WILL TAKE 1,000 YEARS FOR TIME BABY'S MOLECULES TO RECONSTITUTE, AND WHEN HE'S BACK, HE'S GOING TO BE VERY CRANKY!" Eventually, in Weirdmageddon Part 3, Stan manages to destroy Bill in order to end Weirdmageddon for good, thus avenging the deaths of Time Baby and the Time Police. Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Omniscient Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the past Category:Arena Masters Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Military Villains Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Neutral